


Artwork Prompts Challenge

by Red_Pink_Dots



Category: Bull (TV 2016), Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS, NCIS: Los Angeles, NCIS: New Orleans, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1, The Sentinel, Without a Trace
Genre: Artwork prompts, Digital Art, Multi, My goal is to inspire writers and creators, No claim, No word count, Very little rules and requirements, no deadline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/pseuds/Red_Pink_Dots
Summary: This is a collection of artwork prompts to inspire writers and other creators to create new works for the NCIS fandom. Feel free to enjoy the artworks and if you feel inspired to add something to the NCIS fandom I look forward to seeing it.  More detailed rules and information inside.*Update: Gibbs & Sloane artwork - chapter 17*





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my dear friend cutsycat who helped me setting up this challenge.

 

 

 

 

This post is going to be a series of artwork prompts, one chapter one prompt, mostly for the NCIS fandom.  

Since I like creating artworks for the sake of having fun, I thought it could be good to offer my artworks as prompts.  So, here is the Red Pink Dots Artwork Prompts Challenge.

 

There is no artwork claim, no deadline, no word count, and very little rules or requirements either.  All genres, pairings, categories, ratings, original characters, crossovers and warnings are allowed.  You want to write a story, create a fanvideo or even draw a fanart, it’s fine by me.  The main idea behind these artwork prompts is to keep the NCIS fandom alive.  Let your muse play with the prompts!  Have fun!  Keep the works coming!  

Who can participate:

Anyone, seriously ANYONE can participate.

There are a few rules, but they are mostly targeted towards letting me know which of my artworks people like enough to write stories or create other fanworks about and should in no way prevent people from participating.  In fact, if you feel one of the rules would prevent you from participating please let me know which rule and why so that I can consider modifying it so that you will participate.  I don’t guarantee that I will change it, but I truly want this challenge to be open to anyone.

 

How to participate:

1) Any artwork that you are interested in, use the comment section at the end of the artwork’s chapter to let me know that you are thinking about creating a story or a fanvid or a fanart or whatever else you desire for that artwork.  This is not like claiming.  Anyone else is still welcome to use that artwork and if you decide not to use that artwork there is no penalty and no obligation just because you commented.  The artwork prompts are for everyone like a word bingo card or the five prompts challenge on LiveJournal.  

You do not have to leave a comment to let me know of your interest, but it will be easier and more encouraging for me to be able to tell if my artwork prompts are inspiring enough and whether there may someday be something new to go with them.

2) When the story is written or the fanvid or fanart or whatever created, please put in your author’s notes that this work has been inspired by one of my artwork prompts.  You can use the link I provided to insert the artwork in your story if you want or use the title of the artwork and the name of the challenge.

Like everyone else, I like to be credited for my works and want to see the things I've inspired.  ;)

3) Add (if you want) your work in the Red Pink Dots Artwork Prompts Challenge Collection (RedPinkDots_ArtworkPromptsChallenge). The collection is going to be moderated.

  

That’s it, nothing fancy or complicated.  :D  I want this challenge to be easy to do and open to every creator/author/artist/etc.

I already have other artwork prompts created and you can look forward to additional artwork prompts in the future but not necessarily on a schedule, so stay tuned!

 

Red Pink Dots :)

 

 


	2. The Red Door

 

Here is the link : https://i.imgur.com/I373sFR.png 

 

 

 


	3. Abby under glass

 

 Here is the link: https://i.imgur.com/LbS7tAl.png

 

 


	4. The Courthouse

 

Here is the link: https://i.imgur.com/Y0ZmX9z.png 

 


	5. Rules 35 & 40

 

Here is the link: https://i.imgur.com/roILoCG.png 

 

 


	6. On Vacation

Here is the link: https://i.imgur.com/GJFsAoy.png 

 

 


	7. Foursome

Here is the link: https://i.imgur.com/mCnmkUB.png 

 


	8. What really happened to lieutenant commander McGarrett

 

Here is the link: https://i.imgur.com/2H7jrlW.png

 

 


	9. When Tony meets Jim and Blair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I created two versions of the same artwork prompt. One is focusing more on their private life than the other. I hope you will enjoy both! 
> 
> Red Pink Dots

Version A:

Here is the link: https://i.imgur.com/aV1nO0R.png

 

Version B: 

Here is the link: https://i.imgur.com/eYrkDiL.png

 

 


	10. Dumbfounded by their discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For cutsycat, mefeather and ainamclane. Thanks to all of you gals for the ideas, without you I wouldn’t have done this artwork prompt. 
> 
> Red Pink Dots

 

Here is the link: https://i.imgur.com/yKqeuzC.png 

 


	11. We The People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since I needed a fake POTUS for my artwork prompt, I chose to use President Conrad Dalton from the TV show Madam Secretary but there is no obligation to use this character or to crossover NCIS with Madam Secretary. Again, this is not a plot bunny to fulfill. Have fun with it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bonus artwork prompt to celebrate the fact that I learned today that I have got a new job. Woohoo! 
> 
> Which means there is a possibility that I will slow down the updates from a while. :( My new job requires that I move in a new town. 
> 
> I will be back for sure. Stay tuned! 
> 
> Red Pink Dots

 

Here is the link: https://i.imgur.com/RpXtIP6.png

 


	12. Wish You Were Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired by the song Wish You Were Here by Pink Floyd for the title but not for the artwork prompt. But maybe there is something in the song too that can be used as an inspiration... ;)
> 
> Red Pink Dots

 

Here is the link: https://i.imgur.com/rObklBk.png

 


	13. Tony’s many faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This artwork has been made a long time ago without no real intent to post it but now that I created the challenge, I thought that it could be fun to offer it as a prompt. Let see if someone could be inspired by it! ;)
> 
> Red Pink Dots

 

Here is the link: https://i.imgur.com/9FmJmJP.png


	14. The Waterfalls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This artwork prompt was inspired by an idea cutsycat gave me months ago. I would like to offer this artwork to cutsycat for her birthday. Happy Birthday ma chérie!! <3 <3 <3  
> I wish you the best for your birthday. 
> 
> Red Pink Dots

 

Here is the link : https://i.imgur.com/v0MR9He.png

 


	15. Microcosm in macro vision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a hard time finding a title for this chapter, therefore there isn’t any real significance behind this title, just something that came to me while looking for an idea. But we never know what can trigger inspiration, right? ;)
> 
> Red Pink Dots

 

Here is the link: https://i.imgur.com/5A2by50.png

 


	16. A Way To Lead A Normal Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This artwork has been inspired by the self-titled album of Peter Gabriel from 1980.   
>  
> 
>  
> 
> The title of this chapter comes from one of the songs of the Peter Gabriel album. I wasn’t inspired by the song itself, only by the title. To be honest, I don’t know what the song is about but maybe there is something there worth of inspiration. ;)
> 
> Red Pink Dots

 

Here is the link: https://i.imgur.com/ah1LhEh.png

 


	17. Ready For Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Now I'm on my feet again**   
>  **Better things are bound to happen**   
>  **All my dues surely must be paid**   
>  **Many miles and many tears**   
>  **Times were hard but now they're changing**   
>  **You should know that I'm not afraid**
> 
> [...] **I'm ready for love**
> 
> \- [_Ready For Love_](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/badcompany/readyforlove.html) by Bad Company

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Gibbs and Sloane artwork this time. :)
> 
> I always wanted to create an artwork with Gibbs as a younger man but hadn’t found an idea until recently. I like Shannon but I thought of a “what if” instead. So, here it is! 
> 
>  
> 
> Red Pink Dots

Here is the link : https://i.imgur.com/7PzMtGs.png 

 

 


	18. Missing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This artwork prompt was inspired by an idea mefeather gave me a while ago. I would like to offer this artwork to mefeather for their birthday. 
> 
> Happy Birthday to you, mefeather! *sings*   
> I did the artwork for you and I hope you will enjoy it as much as I had fun doing it. 
> 
>  
> 
> Red Pink Dots

 

Here is the link : https://i.imgur.com/LgBrnDp.png

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Dreams I Keep Deep Inside Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15216506) by [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/pseuds/jane_x80)
  * [A Mask Is a Mask (Unless It's a Person)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15528888) by [shnuffeluv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/shnuffeluv)




End file.
